


Mirage (Day 5: Memory - [Dreams])

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2019 [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, I used my favorite 'sleep writing while awake' tricks to write this, M/M, Other, Poetic, Surreal, but may not be your cup of tea, honestly this is kinda how a lot of my dreams feel, if I put them in words, it turned out good from my perspective, memories flowing and merging in dream logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: A tangle of minds and memories through the lens of sleep





	Mirage (Day 5: Memory - [Dreams])

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is one of those rare times I'm glad I got way too little sleep. Normally I wouldn't have been able to write this during the day.
> 
> So, dream memories. Brownie points to anyone who knows which memories are to who (or if they belong to anyone really).

slow, languid, hazy, nothing constant ever changing

children running, like-close-mine, laughter, grabbed and pulled, 'don't just stand there silly!'

snowing, but nothing changed, maybe the people but feeling the same, familiar breezes through hair

colors swirl, teal-green-pink-purple-gold, bright against brilliant white

joy-smiles-presence but still absence-hostility-hurt-hurt-*hurt*-

motion, up-down-away, red swirls bright-angry-hurt into crevices of cracked skin

poison seeping deep, veins dissolving through acid, anger-pain-lashing out and disappointment

regret-remorse-I'm sorry but I wouldn't be if-

slow, syrupy slowness, too slow to move too slow to stay still, muggy hot air of unknown emotion

here, reaching out, present-not-past bringing noise and quiet together

slipping back to shades not shadows

laughter, older, anger-not-really and casually breaking rules

it doesn't count unless they catch us but it does for us

plans and what-ifs and ideas to change the world they could never stop us before why now

worlds shifting, hellos and goodbyes, things change we change always change

whirlwind of thought old laundry passing by with charts for devices never made

sailing through, just a little less real but more real,

Drifting-words-thoughts-spin-surround-_break-_

eyes slip open, for a moment absent of recognition, still seeing through two minds wrapped around each other

til the moment fades, bit by bit,

sunshine yellow eyes blinking at blue and gold until a smile draws across one face. "Morning."

Yellow eyes crinkle, foreheads press together, allowing their minds to finish untangling without haste as a new day begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Pic for the fic is [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/post/187655813592/day-5-of-infidgetweek-memory-dreams-fic).


End file.
